Red Eye parody
by snowflakes and ink
Summary: The title explains it
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Nighttime, people were walking along the sidewalk, listening to their ipods, drinking gazillion cups of coffee and blah blah blah, you know. Anyway, at the Texas International Airport, things were not the same. _

Lisa: 'is in a taxi and soon arrives at the airport'

_She was queuing up for the checking in of luggage when she turned around and met one of the most charming man she had ever seen in her whole entire freaking life. _

Lisa: hi

Charming-man-who-is-still-nameless: Hi, soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…you are boarding this flight? Hint Hint.

Lisa: Yeah, sadly

CMWISN: hi-five, me too

Lisa: so where are you sitting?

CMWISN: somewhere near the toilet, or in the toilet.

Lisa: haha very funny, look, just tell me the truth

CMWISN: somewhere near the window or out of the window

Lisa: look here, young man-

CMWISN: somewhere at the back or out of the plane

Lisa: …

CMWISN: Okay, to tell you the truth, I don't know yet

Lisa: and yet all those crap coming from-

CMWISN: somewhere from my mouth or my arse

Everyone: Oo

Lisa: ookay, you freak me out, seeya

CMWISN: somewhere in a bar, seeya.

Lisa: 'bumped into an old lady who was looking for her dentures' ouch, watch it!

Old lady: At least I am not the one who is walking with her head facing the other way

Lisa: 'staring at CMWISN' huh?

Old lady: Nm

Lisa: 'went to the restroom and saw this huge ugly scar' yikes?

_At the bar…._

Lisa: 'sees CMWISN' GASP!!! 'Sprinted over' HI!

CMWISN: 'drinking ten glasses of bay breeze at one time' wha-

Lisa: oh, um, hi

CMWISN: Hi, so, we meet again!

Lisa: Yeah, I suppose so

CMWISN: let me buy you a drink, what do you want?

Lisa: I want-

CMWISN: WAIT! WAIT! I wanna guess your drink

Lisa: sure, you can never guess it

CMWISN: We will see about that. Let me guess, pineapple juice?

Lisa: nope

CMWISN: Um, sea breeze?

Lisa: OMG! YOU GOT IT! 'Falls off chair'

CMWISN: Name's Jackson, Rippner

Lisa: So should I call you Jackson or Rippner?

CMWISN: You can call me 'it'

Lisa: look, I am really getting sick of your jokes

CMWISN: Okay, okay, fine, call me Cillian, that's my dad's name

Lisa: Let's....just stick to the scripe

Jackson: There's a scripe?

Lisa: Yeah, think so

Jackson: 'stunned' coooooooooool

Lisa: and I chose to sit beside you?

Jackson: Yeah, so, um, yeah, what do we talk about now?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Red Eye or anyone from it

Chapter 2

_So after drinking all her sea breeze in one shot, Lisa became a bit-no, wait, a LOT tipsy. Um, yeah, tipsy, you know, tipsy? Right, okay, sorry, let's just continue_

Lisa: Heck, my turn's next 'pushes past some dudes to get to the checking in counter first'

Some Dudes: Hey! Get behind

Lisa: 'eye roll'

_Anyway, after all that drama, Lisa went into the cabin of the plane_

Lisa: 'sees chaos in the cabin' me likes

Jackson: 'doodling on the back of the sea in front of him'

Lisa: hi! Again?!

Jackson: such a coincidence, isn't it?

Lisa: Yeah, and its making me feel nervous

Jackson: why? 'Cuz I am too charming to resist?

Lisa: ye-NO!

Jackson: 'flashes charming smile' Riiiiiiiiiight

Lisa: 'almost swoon' I think that's my seat

Jackson: NO!?!?! REALLY!?!

Lisa: chillax, look, my ticket

Jackson: okay, get in, let me be all nice and charming and help you with your luggage so that you will not suspect me of anything

Lisa: You know, that's not-

Jackson: screw that 'picks Lisa's luggage up and threw it out of the window' Tadda! Problem solved

Lisa: 'eye twitch'

Jackson: aww, come on, you know you can still afford another one

Lisa: 'sadly' my laptop………..

Jackson: come on, get into the seat

Lisa: 'knocking her head on the top of the air-craft, causing it to be dented' my head hurts

Jackson: you know, I pity the plane more than you

Lisa: ….

_The plane starts to take off_

Jackson: so, nervous?

Lisa: 'peed her pants' only a little 'had a panic attack' just a LITTLE

Jackson: uh-huh

_Ten seconds later_

Jackson: 'humming tunelessly'

Lisa: shut up

Jackson: whadadadadad?!?!

Lisa: Sorry

Jackson: what's with all these random conversations?

Lisa: never mind, continue your singing and just let me be frighten

_Meanwhile, three seats away……………._

Boy with zombie pen: we are gonna die, we are gonna die, we are gonna die…..

Boy without zombie pen: STFU!

Jackson: such languages!

Boy with zombie pen: screw you

Lisa: SU! All of you!

Everyone in the plane: 'shuts up'

Lisa: thank you, now I can go back to be frightened

Jackson: 'burps'

Lisa: JACKSON!!!


End file.
